Secrets
by LyricalRose
Summary: Katie Hume lives a double life; one as a sweet, smart Queen Bee, the other as a sharp tongued, manipulative drug dealing debt collector. But how long can she hide her true self from her friends and family? And when tragedy strikes, will she choose her new family or her blood family?
1. Chapter 1

**Secret**

**Granger-** friend of Katie Hume, the jokester

**James-** friend of Katie Hume, the parental one

**Layla-** friend of Kate Hume, the wild one

**Riley-** friend of Katie Hume, the protective one

**Katie-** Katie Hume, the leader, the secret debt collector/dealer

**Brendan-** twin of Katie Hume, the secret drug addict

**Lucas-** younger brother of Katie, the unnoticed artist

**Helen- **mother of Katie, Brendan, and Lucas Hume, the principal

**Nick- **father of Katie, Brendan, and Lucas Hume, the executive

**Billy-** boss of Katie Hume, the cold-blooded gang lord

**Joe-** friend of Katie, younger brother of Billy, the true friend

**Chapter One:**

Katie Hume. At her school, she was royalty. Long, wavy golden hair that ended at her lower back, intelligent green eyes that seemed to know everything, slim figure and a faint hint of carmel in her skin tone. Boys chased her and girls envied her. But none of them ever seemed to earn a moment of her precious attention.

She spent her time with her four friends, the ones she considered loyal. Granger, the wide receiver and jokester. James, the mature quarter back. Layla, the wild child cheerleader. Then finally, Riley, the protective ice hockey goalie.

The past eleven years she had known them, she had never opened up, not really. She never told them that her home life was miserable in her eyes. That her dad only ever noticed her twin brother, the 'hockey star'. Katie never told them that her and her brother Lucas were more like twins than her and her actual twin.

But, she never even consider telling any of them any of those things. To her, that was her own problem, one she didn't need anyone intruding one. As caring and kind as she pretended to be, Katie never really meant any of it. She always felt her world was too soft, too emotional.

And last year, she had found the real world, the unsheltered, unprivileged world right next to her own. The world of the Darley's. Katie could remember the start of her second life as if it had happened moments ago.

_Katie yawned as she padded over to the door on socked feet. She had the house to herself tonight, the rest of her family at her twin brother's hockey game. Katie hated going to them, too many people from her school, so she lied and said she still had homework._

_Someone pounded heavily on the door again, and the blonde girl yelled at them, "I'm comin'!" As much as she doubted it was an associate or friend of her families banging on the door, she couldn't risk being too much of the cold hearted bitch she knew she really was. But she did let the South Boston accent in, the one her mother hated her using because it sounded 'crass and uneducated', the one she had gotten from hanging out with Layla so much._

_Opening the white front door confirmed it wasn't someone she or her family knew, at least not all of them. It was Billy Darley. __**THE**__ Billy Darley. As fearless as Katie was, she felt her heart drop and her five foot four stature shrink and stumble back as he shoved his way in, his gang following behind him._

_As oblivious as her parents were, Katie knew about the heartless gang lord. Layla was a scholarship student who lived in Stokely with her brother Tommy, who worked for Billy. Actually, Katie spotted Tommy amidst the group entering. And if Billy Darley himself was here, it couldn't be good._

_The petite girl stood there, frozen in place. What had she done? She didn't think she had done anything, but hell if she knew apparently! The skin head drug dealer glared down at her and growled dangerously, "Where's Brendan?"_

_Instantly, her blood ran cold and her heart sped up. As scary as that voice was, it was sure sexy. Taking a breath, Katie regained her footing and replied as calmly as possible, "Not home. Whatdya want with my brother?"_

_Darley raised an eyebrow at the girl who was attempting to talk back to him and smirked. Katie didn't like that smirk, or what it could mean. Any bravery she had mustered up left as Billy took a huge step towards her, and she backed up, the process continuing until she hit the wall and was forced to stop, allowing Billy to tower over her, only a few inches away._

_His arm shot out and gripped her throat and he lifted her to his eye level, almost a foot off the ground for her and barked, "Where the fuck is my money?!"_

_Katie struggled under the grip, trying to pry his hand off her throat. Tommy finally recognized her as his sister's friend and broke through the crowd, interrupting Billy, "She don't know, Billy."_

_The gang lord dropped her and Katie began gasping for air, coughing and trembling. Billy turned slowly and asked Tommy venomously, "Whatdya say?"_

_Tommy shrunk back slightly, but repeated, "She don't know, Billy. She only even knows ta be afraid of ya cause I told her. She's a friend'a Layla's."_

_Using the wall for support, Katie asked Tommy in a weak voice, "Why d'ya want Brendan?" Billy turned back and gave her some room, observing her momentarily. She was good looking, no doubt about that, could make some real money on the streets if he put her there. But that attitude could cause some problems._

_Tommy helped her into the kitchen before she waved him off and offered them like they were her friends, "Well, take a seat or somethin'. Want somethin' ta eat or drink?"_

_They all looked at each other strangely before Tommy asked her smartly, "Ya got anymore of yer Home Ec project?" _

_Katie turned around and shot him a glare, pointing at him and stating, "It's an easy A, and you know it." Tommy snickered none the less. On more than one occasion, Layla and Katie had done their homework for the class at his place. Surprisingly, Katie was a great cook. Ever since, he always asked for her 'homework' if she was done with it._

_Deciding it was in her best interest, she didn't grab anything but a water for herself and sat on the counter, asking finally the question they hadn't answered, "Whaddya want with my brother?"_

_Billy may have been a cold hearted bastard, but he had some respect for this girl, who had been polite despite the fact he almost killed her. So as much as he wanted to light up, he didn't, spotting an inhaler on the counter. Whether it was hers or someone else's, it didn't matter, it just meant his cigarette smoke would be very unwelcome._

_Lounging in the chair he had taken, he told her, "Yer brother owes me some money." It was a vague and bullshit answer. But it was one he was using to gauge who this chick was. She knew he was to be feared, but had some bite to her. A rich girl from a nice part of Boston with a Southie mouth. _

_It took every ounce of her self control not to roll her eyes at the gang lord. She wanted to reply, '_No shit Sherlock.'_ but avoided doing so. Her tongue got the best of her, though, and she managed to get a smartass reply, "Got that from ya nearly choking me ta death." Billy sent a glare at her, but she just crossed her arms and muttered at him, "Ya set yerself up, not my fault."_

_Billy didn't stop glaring. He definitely couldn't get her on the streets to pay off her brother's debt. The girl was way too mouthy to work his streets. As pretty as that face and body were, that mouth would ruin any business. Standing up, he walked over to her and told her bluntly, "Yer brother owes me twenty-five grand."_

_Sliding off the counter, Katie stared up at the gang lord and admitted weakly, "T-there's no way my brother has that much money." Katie couldn't understand where the hell her brother would get it, or would have gotten it if he did have it. But what she really wanted to know? "Why does he owe ya money?"_

_The twenty five year old gang lord smirk down at her and said cynically, "Cause yer brother's been buying from Heco over there fer the past two years." He looked over and pointed at Heco, who gave a sarcastic wave. Katie looked over and felt her stomach churn. Brendan, a druggie? Two years… well that actually made more sense, why he had gone from a weakling to a force of nature on the ice. He'd been high._

_Looking back up at him, she realized that it was pay-day, whether Brendan was there or not, whether he had the money or not. Gulping audibly, she asked quietly, "What're ya gonna do ta him?"_

_There came that smirk. That dangerous, evil smirk that could only mean bad news. His hand shot out again, but instead of cutting off her air way, his thumb and index finger gripped her chin. Katie whimpered as he turned her head side to side and thought aloud, "Pretty face like this could make me a lotta money on the streets."_

_That set Katie off. She yanked away from him and growled, "I ain't gonna work the streets like one of yer whores. It ain't even my problem!"_

_A deep, rumbling chuckle emanated from Billy and he corrected the tiny girl, "Actually, it is. Cause I'm gonna get my money, or I'm gonna have blood. Yer brother knew today was his last day ta pay up, and he still letcha stay here. I'm gonna assume yer payment, sweetheart."_

_No smartass reply this time, instead Katie went slack-jawed. Her brother, her TWIN brother had known that the single most dangerous man in Boston would be 'stopping by' for his money and he had let her stay home?! She was going to kill him, Katie was going to chop her brother into itty bitty pieces and feed him to the fish in the Marine Biology room._

_The Darley gang watched as the girl in front of them turned from shocked to pissed, turning red almost. Her attempt to keep her cool was running an agitated and rough hand through her hair and letting out a sharp breath. Gripping the water bottle in her hands, Katie finally clarified, "So basically, I'm shoulderin' this debt too now? Cause my twin is a nimrod drug addict and let me stay here to deal with ya?"_

_Billy lent back on his heels and crossed his arms, nodding once to confirm her observation. This girl was intriguing, even if he wouldn't admit it. Rich girl, no denying it, the house was in one of the most prominent areas in Boston. She may have just been in sweats, but they were nice ones, as raggedy and used as they were, they were still expensive- and he only knew that from an old flame since she'd whined about 'em for weeks._

_So why did this rich girl with a supposedly cushy life sound like she'd grown up in Stokley and know Tommy and Layla? Sure, he knew Layla went to some fancy school on scholarship, she was family. But this girl, she must have known Layla for a while and been coming around Tommy's place for a while to get that sound._

_"Fine, I'll work for ya, but not as a hooker. Anything else, fine. But I'm not gonna be a whore for my brother."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Katie walked into the Four Roses bar, wearing pretty much the same thing she always did; low ride flair jeans, a white camisole, and beat up all stars. As always, the gang she was forced to work for was all assembled, drinking and jeering over something incredibly loudly. As she approached the table, they quieted down, and Katie held a worn, dirty, canvas back-pack out to Billy.

Unlike every other night, he didn't take it, just commanded her, "Sit, now." He tilted his head up, signaling the empty spot in the booth across from him, next to Tommy. Knowing the consequences, the blonde complied, setting the bag on the table. The past year hadn't been too horrid, much to her surprise. Sure, she was working off a debt that wasn't hers, but she did get to keep some of her earnings.

It was an unusually nice thing of Billy to let her do. Forty percent of what she brought in was for the debt, fifty percent to the gang, and ten percent to her. Like she had a real job, almost. As she sat, Billy grabbed the sack and opened it, pulling out a couple stacks of money. Thumbing through them, he let out a low whistle and commented, "Busy week."

Katie shrugged and replied in relative civility, "Party last night. Moved left overs, got paid."

Billy's eyes narrowed and he growled, "Who's left overs?" Katie wasn't a dealer, not usually. Her job was to collect money from the snot nosed brats in her area, or even adults. If she had moved left overs, it meant someone hadn't moved all their stuff like they said.

Katie gulped. It wasn't like she could lie where the money came from, Billy always knew. But she couldn't throw anyone under the bus, they were actually her friends now, kind of. But Bodie came to her rescue and mended, "Nah dawg, I gave her Office left overs. Katie mentioned it ta me the other day, thought it'd be a good business opportunity."

It was true, almost. It had been all the Office left overs, plus a few of Tommy's. But Tommy always gave her his left overs to help her out, get her debt paid off faster. Katie nodded to confirm, but Billy tacked on, "And Tommy's."

Katie froze. Oh god, she couldn't get Tommy in trouble, he was her friend, plus Layla would kill her. Billy cracked a grin though and chuckled, "Ya think Tommy just had left overs? I give him more for ya, kid."

Looking around, she noticed how friendly they all seemed at that moment. Her face scrunched in confusion and Baggie told her, "We know ya didn't want this, we all thought it was a real shitty move yer twin tossed it off on ya. So, we always make a little extra and Tommy gives it to ya. So ya can get some extra cash."

Tommy tossed an arm around her and gave her a half hug, adding on, "Plus, since this is yer job, ya gotta get somethin' from it. Lay mentioned yer parents reward Brendan when he wins, none of us thought it was fair for ya not to have yer own reward for doin' this for 'im."

Katie smiled. Layla was the only one who knew what she was doing. It wasn't like she could hide it. Plus, she needed her friend with her half the time, she was still getting used to balancing the lives, and Layla was a pro. In a way, the two were partners. Layla knew about the parties, who was going, how many people, and she told Katie, who went and sold.

The only part Katie wasn't in on? Layla telling Tommy, who told Billy, who then made sure the appropriate amount of meth was made to give to Tommy, who passed it off to Katie as left overs.

But it wouldn't matter now, she'd thank Layla if she got the chance. Because without the left overs, Katie would be broke. Her only allowance was gas for her car, which had been her birthday present. Of course, Billy had insisted- not that it had been a choice- she take it to Bones' place to get it taken care of, which mean a few empty panels for any massive shipments and the same design as the other cars the gang shared.

But it was a damn nice design if she did say so. She liked it, probably would have gotten it on her own eventually. But, Billy was kind of human, he told her to hide her own shit in the panels Bones had put it, because he wouldn't let Bones' use her on a run, saying she was too young.

Glancing over at Billy as he yelled for a round of shots, she smiled faintly. Few people realized that Billy Darley did indeed have a heart. To those he considered family. And this gang? This gang was his family. Somehow, in the past year, Katie had managed to weave her way into that family.

Billy caught her smiling and asked, "What's so damn funny kid?" He wasn't being mean, he was asking her like she was Bodie, a friend.

Katie smiled back and admitted, "Never thought I'd fit in better here than where I grew up, y'know?"

He chuckled and as the shots were brought over, he raised his and spoke over his boys, "Here's ta Katie. One tough ass kid who was born inta the wrong life, but we were the lucky bastards ta find 'er first!"

The gang roared in agreement, and all took shots, Katie's not being whiskey like theirs, it was a shot of Diet Coke. Sammy, the bartender, always did it for her, since he didn't want to loose his liquor license and so she didn't get in trouble.

Taking a look at her phone, Katie swore and grumbled, "Gotta get home. My ma gave me a curfew since I was late the other day."

Billy nodded, knowing that if he wanted his only direct link to his rich customers to be available and roaming for him, she had to be on her parents good side. Taking another shot, he dismissed her, "Need ya ta pick up payment tomorrow, some punk ass kids. Think they go ta yer school."

Katie nodded but before she could leave, Billy caught her wrist gently as he stood and handed her a stack of green bills. It was way more than her normal cut, but Billy just told her, "I'll text ya the names. Be here tomorrow by ten, y'hear?"

Smiling she nodded and said her goodbyes, before bounding off to her own car, a Torino Shelby. Slipping in, she slipped her earnings into her bag and let the engine start, smooth as ever. It was something she would never get tired of. Gassing it, she sped off, navigating her way through Stokely with ease. Her ride was relatively silent, only the faint music from her stereo playing.

Twenty minutes after leaving, her phone started ringing, and the blond glanced down to see the face of her brother Lucas. Smiling, she tapped 'answer' then speaker and spoke slightly louder than normal, "Hey Lukey, what's up?"

She could hear her brother's music playing in the background and he asked her, "_Where are you?_"

Glancing out her window, she smirked as she stopped at the light, the street she would be turning into being the one for the gated community she lived in. Grabbing the phone and placing it on her leg, she told him, "Be home in a few minutes, do ya need somethin'?"

There was a pause before he asked suddenly, "_Where were you? You sound like Layla when she talks._" Katie cussed silently, forgetting about that.

"That's because I was at Layla's you dummy. We had a test to study for." That was believable, because they always had a test.

A slight hum of belief came through as she got a green and turned, and he just told her, "_Well, Mom's watching the clock, so hurry up, you got five minutes before you break your curfew, which is pretty dumb. Don't tell mom I said that._"

Katie waved at the rent-a-cop as he let her through and she took a moment to pull up in front of her house and chuckled, "Thanks for telling me. My lips are sealed. See you in a second little brother."

She hung up and hopped out of the car, grabbing her bag and sweater and tugging it over her camisole. Her mother would have flipped out if she walked in without it. Something about it being inappropriate or whatever; she hadn't listened, just remembered to always wear a sweater or jacket over the top.

Twisting her key in the lock, she popped the door open and shut it behind her, locking it manually before storing her key back inside her purse. Katie walked to the living room and poked her head in, seeing her mom reading. She stepped in and cleared her throat, catching her mom's attention and told her, "See? Home before curfew. Anyway, I have a test tomorrow, so I'm going to take a shower, then go to sleep."

Her mother smiled and nodded, saying simply, "Alright, goodnight Kaitlin."

Katie winced as her mom used her full name, grumbling under her breath.


End file.
